This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary purpose of this study is to see if gentamicin given twice a week for a total of 6 months can be given safely. One of the secondary goals of the study is to determine if gentamicin can help correct the gene defect and allow the body to make enough dystrophin (a protein which is absent in DMD) to let the muscles function. The other secondary goal is to evaluate the effects of gentamicin on muscle strength.